This invention relates to electrical switch apparatus and particularly to a low profile, elastomeric electrical contact switch. The switch device is particularly useful for electrically signaling the movement of an article which is normally in close proximity with the switch, for example the removal of a coin collection box from the box vault of a coin public telephone station for security and accounting purposes.
In the past, various switch devices and/or methods have been used and proposed to signal the removal of the coin box from a coin telephone. However, these devices are generally complex, difficult to construct and utilize, and are prone to fail. Specifically, prior art switch devices are ineffective at providing accurate and precise indications of coin box removal. Still others are prone to wear out over time and require frequent replacement.
Despite the need for a contact switch device and/or method in the art which is simple to construct and utilize, which is reliable and which is durable, and which overcomes the limitations and problems of the prior art, none insofar as is known has been proposed or developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a contact switch device which is simple to construct, install and utilize. Another object of this invention is to provide a contact switch which is accurate, precise, reliable and durable. Particular objects of this invention are to provide a contact switch which has a low profile and is constructed of an elastomeric material. Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a contact switch which is useable in the telephone industry to indicate the removal of a coin collection box from the box vault of a coin operated public telephone.